


Святых не выбирают

by MadMoro



Series: Святых не выбирают [2]
Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Seine, Suicide Attempt, everything takes place in Texas, never been in Texas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...люди имеют свойство меняться. Вчерашний вор может стать святым, а святой в мгновение ока превратиться в лжеца и предателя. Не было никогда ни Короля Хуана, ни сеньора Мадлена, ни мистера Ф. Всегда был только Жан Вальжан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Святых не выбирают

Когда в одночасье все сложилось из маленьких разрозненных кусочков в цельную картину, он решил покончить с собой. Но, выскочив на проезжую часть под первую и единственную попавшуюся машину, он лишь тяжело врезался всем телом в лобовое стекло и, перекатившись по капоту, свалился на мокрый после дождя асфальт. Удар оказался недостаточным, чтобы лишить Жавера не только жизни, но и сознания. Вышедший было из автомобиля водитель замолк на половине своей гневной тирады — Жавер, хватаясь за разбитую и гудящую голову одной рукой, второй вынул полицейский значок. На сбивчивое предложение отвезти его в госпиталь Жавер ответил радикальным отказом, попросту послав водителя далеко и надолго. Того не надо было просить дважды — забравшись обратно в своей седан, теперь уже с вмятиной на капоте и треснувшим лобовым стеклом, водитель по кривой объехал сидящего на асфальте Жавера и скрылся в стороне, противоположной от Далласа.

Посидев пару минут на дорожном полотне, промочив и отморозив таким образом себе зад, Жавер, несколько придя в себя, кое-как поднялся на ноги и поплелся в сторону Сидарс.

Затея с машиной была глупой с самого начала. Проще бы было утопиться в Тринити-ривер, спрыгнув с моста федеральной магистрали. Собственно, эта идея пришла к Жаверу, когда он через этот мост плелся обратно. Но умирать ему уже не хотелось. Словно тем ударом об автомобиль из него выбило все лишнее, оставив в его сознании только истинно правильное. Но это еще не значило, что Жавер с этим «правильным» смирился.

Правый бок неприятно ныл при каждом шаге. И уже через четверть мили детектив-инспектор стал согласен с мыслью, что ушибом ноги, разбитой головой и кучей мелких ссадин и порезов на лице он не ограничился. Чертыхнувшись, Жавер кое-как доковылял до круглосуточной автозаправки и тяжело опустился на скамейку рядом с ней. Пошарив по карманам пальто, Жавер выудил из них несколько десятидолларовых бумажек и россыпь мелочи. Через пару минут он снова сидел на той же скамье, но уже в компании небольшой бутылки джина, вторая сиротливо выглядывала из кармана.

Жавер даже не потрудился завернуть свое спиртное в безликий бумажный пакет — кому сейчас какое дело, что и как он пьет. Все стражи порядка отлавливают по городу выживших зачинщиков погромов, составляют протоколы в участках или же давно спят в своих постелях, а он пытается свести счеты с жизнью и проваливает даже это, казалось бы простое, задание.

Жавер сделал большой глоток и закашлялся — джином обожгло горло. При кашле ребра напомнили о себе, и Жавер поспешно обхватил ноющий бок рукой, чем вызвал очередной приступ боли. Лучшим вариантом было бы попросить кассира вызвать скорую, полежать день-другой на больничной койке, а затем подать в отставку и уехать подальше от Далласа и Техаса в целом — куда-нибудь в Айдахо, к картофельным полям и молочным фермам. Но тупая боль в ребрах изгоняла ненужные мысли, а алкоголь заглушал фантом боли душевной. И складывалось крайне ненадежное впечатление, что это отупелое состояние — идеальный на данный момент вариант.

Когда вторая бутылка импровизированного болеутоляющего подошла к концу, Жавер нетвердо поднялся на ноги. Усталость, травмы и опьянение путали его мысли и шаги. Он смутно помнил, что у него есть некое незаконченное дело, и что именно оно привело его к сегодняшним событиям — к выпрыгиванию на проезжую часть и к полуночному бреду о фермах Айдахо у автозаправочной станции с выпивкой сомнительного качества. Медленно, но глубоко, втянув носом воздух, Жавер пятерней пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, сипло выдохнул, обхватил не дающий покоя бок ладонью и неторопливо направился обратно к 35-й магистрали.

 

\----

Окончательно дешевый джин «догнал» его на перекрестке, в паре шагов от пункта назначения. Поэтому поднимался на нужный этаж Жавер мучительно долго, то и дело пропуская ногами ступени и чертыхаясь при каждом промахе. Кое-как отыскав нужную дверь, он принялся пьяно колотить в нее кулаком, полностью осознавая, что разбудит этим не только обитателей квартиры, но и их соседей. К его удивлению, дверь отворилась довольно быстро. На пороге стоял источник всех его бед и душевных мучений. Источник не удосужился даже переодеться с момента их прошлой встречи: все тот же свитер под горло и мешковатые армейские штаны. Даже высокие ботинки — и те были на нем. Словно он сидел, как чертов Хатико, в прихожей и ждал. А это весьма глупо с его стороны. Жавер выразил эту мысль вслух. А потом еще несколько других, по большей части нецензурных. Косвенный виновник его теперешнего состояния с тревогой на смуглом лице внимал злой и пьяной исповеди детектива-инспектора, не пытаясь, впрочем, заставить его замолчать. Вскоре Жавер сделал это сам: излияний потребовала не только его душа, но и желудок. Усмирить бунт собственного организма Жавер не сумел. С глухим воем, он согнулся в рвотном спазме прямо у ног Жана Вальжана.

Все последующее в его памяти было словно изжеванная проектором кинопленка — искаженные звуки и нечеткое изображение. Вальжан что-то ему говорил, куда-то вел, умывал, потом Жавера вырвало еще раз, а затем еще, и он что-то отвечал и, кажется, плакал. И злые слезы его были вызваны не сколько тупой болью в боку, за который его осторожно придерживал Вальжан, сколько поистине детской обидой на происходящее и собственной неспособностью на это происходящее повлиять.

После была чернота. Жаверу снился мост на федеральной магистрали и черный провал Тринити-ривер под ним. Вода была так далеко, что Жавер едва слышал ее неторопливый шум. Впрочем, этот шум был единственным звуком в окружавшей его темноте. Как и перед прыжком под автомобиль, Жавер не стал тратить время на раздумья, он просто перемахнул через невысокие перила, позволяя густой темноте обнять себя. Тьма прижала его к своей груди с такой любовью и нежностью, с какой никогда не обнимала его родная мать.  
Полы плаща как два надломленных крыла неуклюже взметнулись за спиной Жавера. Им было не по силам удержать его в воздухе, поэтому он стремительно полетел вниз. К приближающемуся шуму воды добавился свист ветра. Ветер бил в лицо, вызывая слезы, но Жавер улыбался. Он был счастлив. Чудовищное мучительное счастье пронизывало его насквозь. Оно пьянило не хуже джина и сигарет. И от него кружилась голова. Его счастье ощущалось как нечто материальное. Казалось его можно даже потрогать рукой. Оно имело стойкий запах индустриальных вод Тринити-ривер, и такой же привкус.

Но эйфория длилась не долго. Жавер не заметил момента, когда оберегающая его темнота разжала свои объятья, являя его глазам блестящую и такую близкую водную гладь. И тут его охватил страх. Всего на мгновение все в нем напряглось, противясь будущей смерти. Но она была явлением неизбежным и более того добровольно выбранным. И тот факт, что детектив-инспектор решился на нее сам, делал ее куда более пугающей. Разобраться в собственных чувствах Жавер не успел — вода призывно шумела под ним. Ее обманчивая мягкость обернулась твердостью алмаза. Тело Жавера пронзила боль, он немо вскрикнул... а потом проснулся с гудящей головой и бешено колотящимся сердцем в незнакомой постели.

Правый бок ныл, как будто только что кто-то заехал кулаком под ребра. Жаверу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, убаюкать свою боль и осознать, что темная река была лишь сном. Он попытался подняться, но неудачное движение вызвало у Жавера глухой стон, и он, окончательно сбросив с себя паутину сна, вспомнил вчерашнюю попытку самоубийства. Кое-как сев на постели, он закатал футболку. На правом боку багровел внушительных размеров синяк. Жавер поморщился, и многочисленные пластыри, наклеенные на его лицо, неприятно стянули кожу.

Было тихо, почти что ни звука. Он огляделся. Комната была небольшой, едва ли не в два раза меньше его собственной. Скудное убранство составляли постель с прикроватной тумбой, гардеробный шкаф, небольшой письменный стол с полками над ним и стул, на спинке которого Жавер обнаружил халат. Своей одежды он не нашел. Он не помнил, как раздевался, как и не помнил, как укладывался спать. Он едва мог восстановить хронику событий с того момента как допил джин у автозаправки. Но мерзкий привкус вечерних возлияний и рвоты не оставлял сомнений в том, что все произошедшее действительно имело место быть. И словно в подтверждение этого голова загудела с новой силой. Жавер обхватил ее руками. Вместе с похмельем его терзало неуловимое, но между тем вполне осязаемое чувство стыда — оно давило ему на грудь, но он списал это на последствия вчерашней травмы.

Было до смешного странно: вокруг тихо, умиротворенно, а внутри него, Жавера, мучительная смута и безумный грохот вчерашних студенческих погромов. Достаточно было мгновенья тишины, чтобы звуки вчерашней ночи снова заполнили его уши: треск огня, крики толпы, стрельба, вой полицейской сирены, далекий шум воды. Жавер вздрогнул — шум воды был настоящим. Звук доносился из-за неплотно прикрытой двери вместе с перезвоном посуды. Жавер весь подобрался — вспомнил, где он находится.

Выйти из комнаты не представлялось возможным, ведь там, за ее пределами был человек, с которым на данный момент Жавер меньше всего желал встречи и тем более общения. Но оставаться в спальне, напоминающей размерами камеру одиночного заключения, он не мог. Здесь все говорило о Вальжане: каждый предмет и даже чертов воздух был пропитан им. И чем дольше Жавер находился в этой комнате, полной незримого присутствия то ли невообразимо святого, то ли просто очень ушлого вора-рецидивиста, тем сильнее ему хотелось ее покинуть.

Запахнувшись в оказавшийся ему коротким халат, Жавер потер друг о друга озябшие ноги и нетвердой походкой вышел из спальни.

 

\----

Вальжан стоял к нему спиной и, увлеченный мытьем посуды, казалось, не замечал тяжелого взгляда, направленного в его бритый затылок.

— На соседней улице находится Полицейская Ассоциация, — как бы невзначай бросил Жавер, сам поражаясь тому, как глухо звучит его голос. Вальжан замер, и Жавер отметил, как напряглись его плечи под рубашкой.

— ...а пятью кварталами ниже Главное Управление.

Поставив тарелку в сушилку, Вальжан закрыл кран с водой и обернулся. Жавер машинально зацепился взглядом за татуировки на обнаженных руках: воровские пики, узел триединства, паутина на локте. Вальжан, заметив направление его взгляда, тревожно потянулся к закатанным рукавам, но остановился, едва коснувшись ткани. Жавер удивился, насколько усталым тот выглядел. Словно груз, который он все время нес на своих плечах, внезапно стал слишком для него тяжел. Вальжан смотрел в ответ, и под взглядом его внимательных глаз Жавер поежился:

— Спасибо за напоминание.

Вальжан неспешно передвигался по кухне, словно это утро ничем не отличалось от прочих: вытирал руки о кухонное полотенце, доставал с полки стакан, наполнял водой, ставил на стол рядом с распотрошенной аптечкой. Только теперь Жавер заметил ее вывернутое наизнанку нутро: упаковки таблеток были кучей свалены вокруг, как и обрезки бинтов и пластырей, даже имелась вскрытая хирургическая игла. Жавер невольно потянулся к разбитой вчера голове и нащупал неровные стежки шва.

— Я не врач, — ответил на удивленный взгляд детектива-инспектора Вальжан, — но я сделал все, что мог.

Он выудил из аптечной кучи пачку аспирина и бросил пару таблеток в стакан. Те зашипели, медленно опускаясь на дно.

Жавер не так представлял себе эту встречу. Он видел ее не такой... обыденной? простой? Словно он уже не первый раз на этой кухне, в этом дурацком коротком халате, с озябшими босыми ногами и гудящей головой. Словно все это было бессчетное множество раз и уже стало рутиной. Но к сожалению (Жавер все же в какой-то мере сожалел, хоть и не спешил себе в подобном признаваться) этому не суждено было быть.

В Сан Хуане он никогда не оставался у мэра до утра. Не потому что не хотел — не мог. Смутное предчувствие, словно печальная тень, нависшее над ним, гнало его из теплой постели в техасскую ночь, в его одинокие апартаменты. Это же предчувствие не позволяло ему оставлять зажженным свет в чужой спальне или же, наоборот, зажигать его. В те дни, борясь со своей необъяснимой тревогой, он все списывал на осторожность и желание оставить этот почти что служебный роман в тайне. Возможно, уже тогда он обманывал сам себя, отрицая очевидное и закрывая глаза на многие неудобные вещи. Теперь, по прошествии стольких лет Жавер не мог вспомнить, замечал ли он в сумрачном свете тюремные наколки на теле мэра или нет. А впрочем, это уже давно не было важно.

— Выпей.

Отвлеченный воспоминаниями, Жавер не заметил, как Вальжан оказался рядом. И вновь Жавер подумал, что тот выглядит чересчур уж устало. Вблизи это было даже заметнее. Жавер подавил в себе внезапный порыв извиниться; вина — это не то, что он должен был чувствовать в данный момент, но именно ее он и ощущал. Липкую и тяжелую.

— Спасибо, — опустив глаза, глухо поблагодарил он, забирая из рук Вальжана стакан с аспирином.

Мимолетное касание пальцев едва ли напоминало собой то, о чем пишут в бульварных романах и демонстрируют по ТВ. Не было ни искры, ни дрожи, ни замирания сердца — ничего. А ведь когда-то это был знак, как, например, улыбка, которой мэр Мадлен улыбался только ему, или же особый взгляд, который точно давал понять о планах мэра на вечер. Когда-то одного мимолетного прикосновения, жеста, взгляда хватало, чтобы все мысли в момент вылетали из головы и сосредотачивались на одном конкретном человеке. Жавер чуть покачал головой и едва дернул уголком рта в пародии на усмешку — ничего не изменилось — одно легкое касание пальцев, а он уже не может думать ни о ком другом.

Аспирин был горьким, но Жавер практически не различал вкуса — пустыня Сахара, обосновавшаяся в его ротовой полости, желала как минимум Всемирного потопа, а стакана воды едва хватило, чтобы промочить горло.

— Еще? — Вальжан участливо заглядывал ему в лицо, глаза в глаза. Жавер заметно поморщился — снова это его милосердие, эта его святость. Словно он уже не мог по-другому, словно маска святого так прочно приросла к лицу бывшего вора, что стала второй кожей и перестала отдавать фальшью.

Хуан Мадлен всегда был искренним и честным в своих эмоциях, словах и действиях. Он, в отличие от чиновников из соседних округов, никогда не давал пустых обещаний и делал все, что было в его силах, а порой даже больше. Он был настолько открытым, насколько позволяла его публичная должность, и это подкупало не только избирателей.

Жавер купился на непритворную идеальность Мадлена не сразу, перед этим долго держав оборону против его обаяния, подвергая каждое его слово сомнению, выискивая изъяны, как оказалось позднее, в святом. Хуан Мадлен, по мнению старожилов Сан Хуана, был послан самим небом и являлся как минимум божественным защитником маленького городка. Старики называли его «Святым Хуаном» и «сеньором Мадленом», а при встрече едва ли не целовали ему руки, бесконечно тараторя что-то по-испански. Сам Мадлен принимал их благодарности с благосклонной виновато-вымученной улыбкой, с какой были изображены святые мученики на витражах базилики Божьей Матери. Кажется, именно эта улыбка и обрушила стены Иерихона, выстроенные в несколько рядов внутри Жавера. Так улыбаться действительно мог только святой.

— Можешь не быть со мной таким обходительным, — пробубнил Жавер себе под нос, но все же протянул пустой стакан обратно. Глухое фырканье, похожее на задушенный смешок, вынудило его поднять взгляд — Вальжан беззвучно смеялся, одними глазами, чуть приподняв уголки рта. Но даже так невысказанная мука отражалась на его лице.

— Мне стоило оставить тебя на полу в коридоре?

— Возможно, — Жавер сильнее запахнулся в халат и подпер плечом дверной косяк. — Это самый очевидный вариант.

— Но не самый правильный.

Жавер промолчал в ответ на это заявление, и призрак улыбки тут же покинул лицо Вальжана, оставив после себя тень.

— Ты идиот, если считаешь, что я бы позволил тебе захлебываться рвотой в моей прихожей.

Посчитав словесную перепалку оконченной, Вальжан вернулся к раковине, чтобы набрать в стакан воды из фильтра. Его напряженная, на этот раз от сдерживаемых эмоций, спина говорила за него: он раздражен, возможно зол, но пресловутый ореол святости не позволяет ему выражать все это открыто. Жавер боролся с желанием схватить Вальжана за плечи, тряхнуть что есть силы и потребовать прекратить этот фарс. Он уже давно не мэр Мадлен и не Святой Хуан. К чему все это притворство?

— Тебе стоило оставить все как есть, Вальжан. — Жавер и сам толком не мог понять, что именно имел ввиду — события далекого прошлого, терзающие его память по сей день, или всего лишь вчерашний вечер, впрочем, включающий себя слишком многое, что могло бы обойтись и без вмешательства Вальжана.

— Ты сам пришел, — не оборачиваясь, ответил тот. На это Жаверу возразить было не чем. Он действительно всегда приходил сам.

Он приходил десятки раз, но не смел стучать в дверь. Он словно преступник стоял на противоположной стороне улицы, скрытый в тени деревьев, и только подрагивающий огонек сигареты выдавал его присутствие. Жавер вглядывался в одинокий силуэт в занавешенных окнах гостиной и мысленно загадывал: если Мадлен отодвинет штору, выглянет хоть на мгновение в темную техасскую ночь, то сам он соберется с духом и все-таки перейдет эту треклятую улицу. Но этого никогда не случалось. Свет в гостиной гас, силуэт сливался с тенями, а от крепких сигарет начинала кружиться голова. Жавер покидал свой пост, обещая себе в следующий раз обязательно решиться. Но новая ночь ровно ничем не отличалась от всех тех, что были до нее.

Жавер как обычно прошел на своих двоих через весь город и дважды попытался повернуть назад. Упорно возвращаясь на намеченный путь, он сделал остановку только у винного магазина, но купленный им виски лишь усилил сомнения. Он снова долго курил, глядя то на бледное мерцание звезд, то на пока еще темные окна гостиной. Ждал, когда хмель выветрится из головы. Но ожидание затянулось — Мадлен так долго не зажигал света, что Жавер невольно начал беспокоиться. Он попытался вспомнить, не было ли перенесено на сегодня заседание городского совета, и память услужливо подсказала, что заседание как всегда состоится только в конце недели. Жавер сделал еще одну затяжку, бросил недокуренную сигарету под ноги и покинул свое укрытие.

Мадлен открыл на стук чуть погодя, и Жавер долго смотрел на него, такого непривычно домашнего: босоногого, кутающегося в наброшенную поверх футболки то ли кофту, то ли шаль. Слова не шли. Они вылетели из головы, оставив Жаверу только неловкое молчание, полное нелепых невысказанных оправданий. И он стоял, недвижим, несколько долгих мгновений просто созерцая, запоминая каждую черту и каждую мелочь, чтобы в случае провала было чем залечивать душевные раны. А после, не дав Мадлену возможности нарушить эту густую тишину, Жавер шагнул ему навстречу, оказываясь пугающе для них обоих близко.

Даже сейчас Жавер едва бы поверил тому факту, что мэр Мадлен так легко ответил ему. Скорее бы сам Святой Хуан спустился с небес, чем самый что ни на есть земной Хуан Мадлен втянул его, крепко пахнущего сигаретами и виски, за отвороты форменной куртки в скудно освещенную прихожую и торопливо целовал в неуклюжие губы.

Они словно играли в некую игру, где право первого хода было навечно закреплено за Жавером, а Мадлену оставалось только отвечать в соответствии с действиями оппонента. Чем-то эта игра напоминала поддавки, потому что Мадлен никогда не отвечал отказом, но при этом именно Жавер из них двоих в конце оставался в дураках.

Присутствие Мадлена, столь близкое и необходимое, пьянило детектива-инспектора сильнее чем первая выкуренная им еще подростком сигарета. Тогда от непривычно горького табака кружилась голова и бешено стучала в висках кровь. Сейчас же путались мысли и сам он словно сходил с ума — еще никогда Жавера настолько не ослепляли чувства.

Он не переставал удивляться Мадлену, а тот в свою очередь не переставал удивлять его в ответ. Прозванный «святым», он легко отбрасывал свою святость, стоило лишь духоте спальни сомкнуться над их головами. Исчезал «сеньор Мадлен», оставался лишь Хуан: человечный, земной, не лишенный пороков. Хуан, который, смеясь, льнул к нему и подставлял лицо под поцелуи. Хуан, который боялся щекотки и выгибался на простынях, стоило прикоснуться к чувствительному месту на коже. Хуан, который оказался Жаном.

 

\----

Дурно пахнущий дым мексиканских Delicados жег глаза, и Жаверу приходилось щуриться после каждой затяжки. Он выкурил почти половину пачки и все не мог остановиться. Последний раз он так обильно травил себя сигаретами только когда стоял на ступеньках здания суда в Сан Антонио в ожидании судебного решения в отношении Жана Вальжана так же известного как Хуан Мадлен.

Говорят, от ненависти до любви один шаг. Но для Жавера обратный путь оказался еще короче. Всего пара фраз с такой искренностью и честностью брошенных в зале окружного суда и очарованность мэром Мадленом исчезла, обнаружив после себя лишь презрение и слепую бессильную ярость. Кто сильно любил, сильнее всего ненавидит — боготворивший Мадлена Жавер со всей силой чувств, на которые была способна его душа, ненавидел Жана Вальжана. Вор остался вором, украв при этом у Жавера самое ему дорогое. Вальжан украл у него Хуана Мадлена, наверное, единственного человека, которого Жавер когда-либо любил. Мадлен был для Жавера всем, а обернулся обманом и нескончаемым разочарованием.

Гнев ослеплял, как и дым сигарет. И в яростном никотиновом угаре Жавер с особым неистовством ненавидел самого себя — за то что позволил себя обмануть, а себе обмануться. Успокаивало его лишь то, что он все же сумел разглядеть под маской «святого Хуана» вора-рецидивиста и лжеца, и что именно он застегнул на смуглых запястьях браслеты наручников, мертвым голосом зачитывая бывшему мэру его права.

Он стоял на балконе и глядел на Даунтаун, над которым до сих пор кое-где висел черный смог — след вчерашних погромов. Правый бок по-прежнему ныл при каждом вдохе, а в затылке беспощадно гудело. Когда Жавер проснулся, часы на прикроватной тумбе показывали почти 10 утра — он никогда не просыпался так поздно. В участке наверняка решили, что раз он не на службе, то без сомнений стал одной из многочисленных жертв беспорядков и лежит где-нибудь в стерильной палате госпиталя как Джон Доу или того хуже в морге того же самого госпиталя. Следовало бы позвонить начальству и убедить всех, что с ним все вполне нормально, нужен только выходной — едва ли не первый за годы его работы в Далласе. Но, скорее всего, в участках не хватает свободных рук, горячая линия перегружена, а все камеры забиты подозреваемыми в вандализме. И кто-то просто обязан разгрести все это дерьмо. Поэтому его привлекут к работе, несмотря на возможно сломанное ребро, кое-как зашитую голову и похмелье. На последнем пункте Жавер усмехнулся и почесал царапину над бровью — еще вчера он и сам, даже будь он при смерти, вызвался бы выполнять всю эту рутинную работу: ведение допросов, заполнение протоколов... — но то действительно было вчера.

Слишком многое изменилось со вчерашней ночи. Хотя вероятнее всего он просто излишне сильно ударился головой и до сих пор был немного не в себе. По крайней мере это бы объяснило тот факт, что он, одетый в чужой халат, спокойно курит на балконе беглого вора, а не пытается того арестовать, как следовало бы по закону.

Закон — это то единственное, что никогда не подводило Жавера и являлось константой, неотъемлемой частью его существования — ровно до прошедшей ночи. Вчера, казалось бы незыблемый, его мир пошатнулся. Жан Вальжан встряхнул его до основания, извлекая наружу ранее сокрытое под толщей лет и убеждений. Но надежный фундамент не способен дать слабину лишь единожды подвергшись воздействию. Эрозия в мировоззрении и душе Жавера началась задолго до этого.

Ночи дежурств были самыми тяжелыми. Но не потому что по ночам совершалось больше всего преступлений — именно по ночам прошлое, которого Жавер так сторонился, немилосердно настигало его, вынуждая вспоминать точно такие же теплые техасские ночи, но в другое время и в другом месте. Когда звезды, теперь далекие и злые, смотрели вниз более благосклонно на таких как он. В такие ночи он невольно приходил к мысли, что преступник в шелухе социальных приличий это единственное, что он и ему подобные заслуживают.

Вряд ли это была судьба, случалось думать ему, скорее это был животный инстинкт, который свел его с Мадленом, и глупая надежда на что-то лучшее. Но природа не терпит мезальянсов. Не пришелся ей по вкусу и этот: непогрешимый, почти что святой мэр и уважаемый инспектор полиции — смех да и только. Скорее беспринципный беглый вор и сын шлюхи, зубами и когтями вырвавший у задолжавшего ему мироздания свое место.

От обиды хотелось выть. И Жаверу стоило бы снова, как когда-то, разозлиться: на себя, на Вальжана, да хоть на кого-нибудь, лишь не ощущать этой глухой собачьей тоски. Только вот вышла вся злость, выдохлась, — да и какой был бы в ней смысл. Сам кругом виноват. Нельзя было торговаться с судьбой и идти на сделки с собственной совестью, пытаясь найти в грубых чертах преступника тот мягкий свет, что источал улыбаясь святой. Потому как находил, все находил: и свет, и мягкость, и кроткость мученика на глубине уставших глаз, — только отрекался от всего найденного с первыми же лучами рассветного солнца.

И тогда, на баррикаде, воздвигнутой глупыми студентами, которые еще жизни-то не нюхали, а уже были ею недовольны, тоже хотел отречься. От всего и сразу. Одним ударом финского ножа в руках беглого преступника. И даже подначивал, огрызался, брехал, как старый пес, но только по ставшей его плотью и кровью дурной легавой привычке. Но Вальжан только покачал головой. И кажется именно тогда у Жавера кончились силы бороться.

Время шло к полудню. В пачке оставалась последняя сигарета. Жавер механически прикурил ее от еще тлеющей старой. К своему собственному удивлению он чувствовал себя невероятно спокойным, пытаясь за такой короткий срок переосмыслить почти полвека своей жизни. Умозаключения, которые вчера привели его под колеса автомобиля, сегодня нашли свое окончательное место у него в голове. И не осталось ничего другого, кроме как принять их за истину и смириться с текущим положением дел, а именно — с неотъемлемым присутствием Вальжана в собственной жизни.

От него действительно было никуда не деться. Слишком уж много лет Жавер провел в бессмысленной погоне за ним, а точнее — за неуловимым призраком некогда заключенного под номером 24601. Как оказалось на деле — люди имеют свойство меняться. Вчерашний вор может стать святым, а святой — в мгновение ока превратиться в лжеца и предателя. Не было никогда ни Короля Хуана, ни Сеньора Мадлена, ни мистера Ф. Всегда был только Жан Вальжан, с усталым взглядом и благосклонной виновато-вымученной улыбкой. Словно святой мученик на церковных витражах.

Вальжан подошел неслышно, но Жавер никак не отреагировал на его приближение, продолжая спокойно курить. Вальжан молча встал рядом и облокотился на перила, как и Жавер устремив взгляд в сторону местами дымящегося Даунтауна.

— Ты можешь вернуть мне моего мэра? — кажется, именно этот вопрос он задавал вчера, пьяно повиснув на руках у Вальжана, требуя от старого вора некогда им украденное. Как и вчера, Вальжан лишь бледно виновато улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Я почему-то так и подумал, — Жавер выпустил тонкую струю табачного дыма и несколько мгновений смотрел, как тот растворяется в воздухе. — Всегда был только ты.

На этот раз внимательный взгляд, которым наградил его Вальжан, было вынести куда легче. Но, так или иначе, Жавер вздрогнул, когда Вальжан накрыл его озябшую ладонь своей сухой и теплой и слегка сжал, привлекая внимание:

— Пойдем, я сварю тебе кофе.

Прикосновение было недолгим, но только когда ладонь исчезла, Жавер смог выдохнуть. И снова, как когда-то раньше, сердце тревожно сжалось в груди. Жавер приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки, все еще ощущая тепло чужой ладони. Ничего не изменилось — только самую малость он сам.


End file.
